


Just another one night stand

by Cyberlink1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Light Angst, Messy, Not Underage, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberlink1/pseuds/Cyberlink1
Summary: Emma and Regina meet at the Rabbit hole, Emma about to start at a new high school so she may graduate in 3 months. Regina, the estranged Mills daughter starting at her parent's school to be closer to her father. A meaningless encounter that proves to be far more meaningful than either party had intended.





	1. And so it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all reviews are welcome - be kind. All mistakes are my own.

**................................**

Regina Mills is the sort of woman that most people are fond of making assumptions about. She is tall, gorgeous and regal; she takes no nonsense and is quick to put people in their place. The favored assumption is that she is a stick in the mud. You wouldn’t know just by looking at her but her life had been all but ideal. However, most people overcame this assumption once they learned that Regina was the infamous Cora Mill’s daughter, wife of the business titan Henry Mills.

It would then surprise nearly everyone who knew Regina to find her at the Rabbit hole, let alone on a Friday night. To say the establishment was beneath someone of Regina’s station would be a gross misrepresentation of the facts because while Regina was the estranged daughter of Henry and Cora Mills, she was still very much a mills. And for a Mills sticky wooden floors, watered down cheap drinks served in dirty glasses would not do. The only reason she had decided to come out was to have drinks at the beseeching of her good friend Katherine who had gotten into an argument with her live-in boyfriend.

“Oh lighten up, Gina! This place is not so bad, if you remember we used to come here all the time when we were younger and you certainly enjoyed yourself back then.” Said Katherine, taking in Regina’s snarled lips her arms wrapped around herself in a protective stance as though she didn’t want any part of this dank bar touching her.  
“Yes well, if you remember well dear I was in crisis, I didn’t exactly relish telling my conservative mother that I was a card carrying lesbian. Underage drinking seemed like a great idea at time. Now we are both grown and can afford to drink at nicer establishments, ones that run a wet rag across the bar at least once a night. Better yet a nice Merlot at mines would help you get over your argument just as well. Bringing me here just seems like cruel and unusual punishment or does my obvious discomfort sooth your aching heart?” Katherine could tell that her friend was steadily leaning into her annoyance, the only thing to help in the past was to get her as drunk as possible in as short a time as possible. “OK, Gina. Tell you what, let’s have a few shots then two drinks and we can call it a night. That’s just an hour, OK? Please don’t make me go back to that house; I’m surely going to kill that man. You don’t want me waking you up a few hours from now, begging you to bail me out of jail for murder, now do you?”  
At this point Regina was willing to do anything to get her out this hell hole as soon as possible, so she agreed. Regina, surprising no one who knew her back in college, could hold her liquor very well. She ordered two vodka shots each for her and Katherine, downing them in quick succession. She didn’t realise how tired she was from her week. As a new high school teacher she had a lot on her plate what with teenagers not being fond of listening or doing their work and yet still feeling entitled to better grades than they deserved. It was exasperating really. As the vodka burned its way down her throat warming her body, she felt that light tingle and she began to relax more. Katherine ordered them dirty martinis each, that they sipped as they began casual conversation.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

An hour in, Katherine noticed the more relaxed countenance, bobbing her head along with the music. The Friday night crowd tended to be younger, the music being a mix of dance, pop and some EDM. “Let’s dance” Yelled Katherine, the music having gone loader after 10pm. They were on their second drink and Regina showed no more desire to leave but Katherine was certainly not about to remind her of their deal, not when her friend seemed to be easing into the evening nicely.

Regina took a big gulp of her martini, not wanting to leave her glass unattended at the bar but not wanting to dance with it in hand at the same time. “Lead the way” Regina said as she slipped off the bar stool. They had been dancing for a while when Regina noticed a blonde haired woman from across the dance floor. She had on leather pants, a knit crop top and was wearing wedges. She seemed to be really enjoying the music; her face turned upwards, her hands in the air as she swayed her hips on beat. Regina had never seen anything as hypnotic or carefree in her life. Just as she was about to look away, the girl made eye contact with her and held it for a few seconds. Regina felt a flush run up her neck to her cheeks. She wasn’t too sure whether it was the dancing or the boldness of the blond stranger but she was suddenly very thirsty. She turned to Katherine who was dancing behind her and pointed to the bar. Katherine nodded her head vigorously but kept dancing. Regina made her way through the throng of writhing bodies, ducking every once in a while as an eager male tried to engage her in a dance. She eventually made it to the bar which was crowded so she decided on a bathroom break before ordering drinks.  
As she was washing her hands the blonde girl entered the ladies bathroom, chest heaving and body slick with sweat. Regina looked at her as she made her way to the bathroom stall, as she was about to close it they made eye contact. A thrill ran down Regina’s back as she noticed curiosity and more than a modest amount of interest in the girl’s eyes. She quickly dried her hands and left the bathroom, thinking she didn’t need this as she left.

She made her way to the bar which was more crowded than when she had left it a few minutes ago, as she was giving up hope of being noticed by the barman she heard a stranger speaking into her ear. “What do you want to order?” said a slightly raspy voice, Regina turned and wouldn’t you know it. It was leather pants girl, looking more composed. “two grey goose martinis but at this rate I would just settle for a beer, it’s so full and I’ve been standing here for the last 5 minutes waiting for the bar tender to come this way but he seems preoccupied with that girl over there” Said Regina as she gestured to the bar tender who had all but abandoned his station to speak to a girl with red streaks in her hair. “No problem” said the girl as she walked over to the girl with red streaks in her hair. She says something to the girl who then turns back to the bar tender, putting on what appears to be her most winning smile and says something to him as she twirls her hair. She then seems to be introducing the blonde stranger to the bar tender and they shake hands, she points to Regina and there is a flash of recognition in his eyes and he hastily begins work on Regina’s drinks. As he is about to make it way over to Regina’s side of the bar, the blonde says something to him and after a second of hesitation he hands over the drinks to the blonde who saunters over to Regina and presents the drinks to her as though they were the head of a dragon they had slain for her.

“Thank you dear” says Regina as she begins to reach into her purse to fish out money so she can repay the girl. “Don’t worry about it…” says the blonde stranger as she gently puts her hand on Regina’s in an attempt to stop her from taking out the money. “…they’re on me. The girl keeping the bar tender from tending bar is actually my friend. It’s the least I can do, I’m partially to blame. I should know better than to leave Ruby unattended for longer than 10 minutes, she tends to cause havoc.” Sensing that Regina is uncomfortable with repaying her, the girl offers a compromise. “Tell you what, I can see you are uncomfortable with not repaying me, tell me your name and that will be all the repayment I need.” She says with a cocky smile. Regina smiles at this, “You find yourself rather charming don’t you dear? Ok, my name is Regina. Don’t call me Gina!” says Regina, sensing this girl was the sort to get familiar far too quick. “What’s yours?”

The girl takes Regina’s hand and shakes it and says “Nice to meet you Regina, not Gina. But you need to do something for me if you want to learn my name. Nothing is for free see.” The blonde stranger says in a teasing bordering on flirting tone. Regina finds herself charmed despite her better sense or rather the drinking is finally catching up to her and her blood is screaming why the hell not. So she plasters on her most seductive smile and takes a step closer to the girl, not too close but close enough to communicate her intentions without violating the girl’s personal space. “What will you have me do to earn your name then stranger?” says Regina. The girl cocks an eye brow, takes a step closer, seemingly not as concerned with violating Regina’s personal space. She leans in close and whispers in Regina’s ear. “a dance” then she steps back. The girl smells like a mixture of vanilla and cigarettes which Regina finds rather enticing in her current state. “a dance it is then but I need to give my friend her drink first.” The girl takes Regina’s hand into hers and leads them to where she saw Regina first. Regina hands Katherine her drink without a word and turns to the girl and they start to slowly sway together on beat. The music slowly builds, it’s an EDM track. The music swells and when the base drops, they begin to jump together in unison. This is the most fun Regina remembers having in a while; they dance together for a few more songs. The raunchier hip hop set begins at midnight and they begin to grind together on the dance floor, but the whole club appears to be grinding at this point to the dirty beats. Regina feels her hand being pulled and she follows easily. The blonde stranger pushes her into the bathroom, then into the first available stall. They begin to kiss heatedly, continuing to grind into each other. The girl pulls Regina in closer, moving her hands up and down Regina’s back. Regina for her part has her hands down the girls ass, gently squeezing as their kiss grows more heated. The blonde moves her hands and begins to palm Regina’s left breast making Regina moan into her mouth. “Tell me your name” Regina whispers in her ear. The moment is interrupted by the sound of someone retching in the stall next to theirs.

Regina steps back and fixes her skirt which had begun to ride up. “Well…as nice as this is, I’m not about to hook up with you in this filthy bathroom and most certainly not with a girl throwing up in the stall over. Come back to mines and we can continue this there.” The blonde readily agrees, saying she needs to quickly check that her friend is ok but she would meet up with Regina at the entrance. Regina fixes her face and goes to find Katherine who is dancing with a sexy but dangerous looking man in leather pants. “Hey i'm going to head out now, have fun.” Katherine takes one look at her and sees signs of ravishing, with a devilish smile she says “it seems you are already having all the fun. Good night Regina.”  
With that, Regina makes her way out and meets up with the blonde stranger. They decide to take an Uber home what with neither of them being fit to drive. At the back of the car, they can’t take their hands off each other. At some point Regina mutters something about her rating about to take a hit but as the blonde’s hand begins to creep up her skirt she doesn’t finish that thought. They pull up at her apartment and they drunkenly make their way up. Stopping every once in a while to feel each other up. They finally make it into Regina’s place and waste no time taking their clothes off. The blonde stranger stops Regina with a serious look on her face. She says, “The name is Emma.” Regina raises an eye brow, “why now?”  
“…Because I need you to know whose name to scream when I make you cum” the girl says, whispering in Regina’s ear, her voice raspy and wet.


	2. The morning after the night before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her head hurts, it hurts a lot. Her eyes are closed and yet they are burning, she is certain of that. She reaches a hand gingerly to her temple and begins to massage it, her tongue is thick. It feels dead in her mouth, dead and dry in her mouth she amends. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, her eyes still stubbornly closed, she can tell the sun is out in full force already but she can’t tell the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm figuring this out as i go along, i'm sure you can tell. all critique is welcome, be gentle. I dont know what im doing with this story and will probably repost once i figure it out. I own nothing.

..................................

Her head hurts, it hurts a lot. Her eyes are closed and yet they are burning, she is certain of that. She reaches a hand gingerly to her temple and begins to massage it, her tongue is thick. It feels dead in her mouth, dead and dry in her mouth she amends. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, her eyes still stubbornly closed, she can tell the sun is out in full force already but she can’t tell the time. Telling time means opening her eyes to the devil sun, she tries to guess the time. Keeps perfectly still and tries to listen out for noises in the street, of course she hasn’t lived in Storybrooke long enough to tell the time by the sounds in the street. She hears two voices in the street outside, they sound like they are coming from beneath her. A man and a woman, they sound laboured like they are running. It must be early morning then because everyone usually goes to the diner for breakfast. She tries to stretch out so she can attempt getting up and maybe opening her eyes. She is not optimistic about opening her eyes, her head is pounding and she is certain if she attempts to open her eyes in addition to the throbbing she is currently enduring…she lets that thought trail off because she is trapped. She is trying to stretch but there is a tan arm trapping her in place. She starts to panic now because she has someone in her bed and very soon, her sister in law will barge into her room to try and get her to go for a run again. She is always trying to bond with her which she would if only the woman weren’t so terminally upbeat all the time. She has no choice. She needs to open her eyes…she opens her right eye slightly, it’s a squint really and it hurts but not too much. The room is still kind of dark but there is natural light seeping into the room, this is unusual. She opens both eyes and…this is not her room. The Tan arm is attached to an equally tan torso, a woman. She shifts a little just so she can take a look at the face but of course it’s facing the other direction. “Talk about your veritable coyote ugly situation” she mutters out loud, then corrects herself in her mind because she can’t know for sure that she is with someone beauty challenged just based on the back of the woman’s head. The sheets are expensive, silk and very smooth to her very naked body. At this moment her head decides to remind her that she is in fact in pain. She rolls out of bed, trying not to wake her companion; she is not exactly in the right condition to lie to a stranger right now. The best thing would be to sneak out and pretend this never happened, she barely even remembers last night so she is half way there anyway.  
She crouches on the floor and starts patting the ground softly, still squinting while trying to find her clothing as discreetly as possible. If she weren’t so preoccupied she would laugh at herself right now because she must look just ridiculous. She locates a bra, red, lacy and definitely not hers. She tosses it behind her and continues petting the floor like it’s a good dog. She fills something flimsy slip through her fingers and catch on her pinkie, panties. She found her panties, she fist pumps lightly and begins to put them on. Next she finds her crop top and begins to put it on when she spots one of her shoes by the door and underneath them her pants. She drops on her knees and begins to softly crawl towards the bedroom exit and reaches for her pants. She gets up putting them on; she has one leg in when she is startled by a voice coming from behind her. “What on earth are you doing crawling on my floor like a mangy animal?” the voice sounds mature and annoyed. She stalls for a moment, part of her hoping that if she stands perfectly still the voice will just fall back asleep. “Well?!” the voice definitely sounds annoyed now. Emma jumps up and down while trying to fasten her pants on; she looks over to the bed where the tan body suddenly has a face, a gorgeous face which is definitely not impressed with her at the moment. She searches her mind for a name, she remembers asking for a name last night, she remembers being cocky about it too, it would be poor form to forget it now and she desperately needs the upper hand because being caught half naked, jumping up and down trying to put on leather pants in a dimly lit room is not the most graceful she has ever been. “Hey look …uhm, look I was just trying to get out of here without waking you, I’m sure you aren’t looking for anything serious and I need to be someplace pretty soon. I didn’t even mean to spend the night, so I will just uuh…get my clothes and get out of your hair ok… Gina?” Emma trails off, the woman’s face scrunches up distastefully. “Regina dear, only my friend calls me Gina and you and I are not friendly enough for that.” Emma scoffs a little because unless this Gina woman is accustomed to sleeping with her friends, she and Emma are definitely on friendlier terms than Gina and her friend ,but doesn’t say anything. She raises a hand slowly and waves uncertainly motioning her head towards the door.  
She gets out of the two story building and stands at the gate just outside looking left and right. She realises at this point that she has no idea where she is and pulls out her phone to search google maps for her location so she can figure her way out. “Dead. Of course my phone is dead because I need this added obstacle to my day. “She shoves the dead phone in her pocket and decides to just walk. She looks at the signs and sees a stop sign at the end of the road on the right. She makes it to the end of the street and things begin to look familiar. She is near the main road which means David’s house is not too far from here. The diner at least is a few streets over. Emma begins to walk home and makes it into the house to find Mary-Margaret in the kitchen making one of her disgusting smoothies. She looks over, obviously startled at someone else being awake in the house. She is the only early bird in the house, sleeping in being the only thing Emma and David have in common.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The last few years of Emma’s life had been a mix of adventure and heartbreak. When her mother was first diagnosed with cancer she was heartbroken, her mother was everything to her. Her father died when she was just a year old and her brother moved to a small town after graduating college to go be with his college girlfriend and take a position in the sheriff’s department so it was just Emma and her mom for a really long time. Not only did Emma worry about life after her mother’s demise but she worried about her mother’s illness that was growing stronger each day which meant she had less and less days with her mother. When her mother proposed a trip through Europe Emma readily agreed. The plan was that she would sign up for independent study while they travelled and finish up when they came back and hopefully graduate while her mother was still alive. The plan held together for the most part but her mother’s condition deteriorated on the last leg of their trip. Her mother was booked in for emergency care when they were meant to be leaving Paris and later passed away shortly before they were due to board. A distraught Emma had to call her older brother to assist her with the arrangements to get the body back to the states and pack up their old house so Emma could move in with her brother, David and his Wife Mary-Margaret.  
Throughout this Emma held herself together surprisingly well, she told herself she had months to get used to this dark news and that she was prepared for the sad eventuality. Every night though she cried herself to sleep, cried for her lost mother. Her lost life back home in New York. Cried at having to move in with her brother who was all but a stranger at this point but more importantly she cried at the knowledge that she would likely never see her girlfriend Lily again. At first Lily was understanding when she broke the news of the months’ long trip through Europe, there were promises of calling each day, texting throughout the day, weekly skype calls and the like. “its 2017, you lose contact with only the people you want to lose at this stage” had been Lily’s words.  
But time differences, workloads, increasing pressures and life just moving on had guaranteed that their daily calls were reduced to weekly, then monthly until they were non-existent. Emma’s mom’s illness grew progressively throughout their trip which meant her independent study slowed until it stopped. With just a few credits shy Emma missed graduation and once her mother passed she didn’t care enough to attend remedial classes in the summer. David’s wife Mary-Margaret was kind enough to arrange for her to finish out a semester at the prestigious Storybrooke high where her family were board members. Emma would only be attending for the first semester then moving on to college at Maine University.  
The first few days in this small town were hard, there wasn’t much of a night life except for the 24hr diner and the rabbit hole which didn’t check for I.D. in her first few days in the town, Emma had made friends with Ruby, Mulan and to a lesser extent Aurora who always seemed to either be with her boyfriend Phillip or Mulan.  
Ruby was the sort of girl that parents told you to steer clear of, but Emma quickly learned that she was a caring person with only good intentions. One of the side effects of growing up in a small town is having everyone in your business, God forbid you make a mistake; It follows you your entire life. Ruby fell in love when she was too young to know what that meant, with someone who was not in a position to reciprocate those feelings. This led to a reckless period that seems to follow her to this day. As such Ruby is the entire town’s black sheep; it only made sense that she and Emma would be friends. Its Ruby who suggests that they go to the rabbit hole on Friday night to enjoy the last few days of freedom as school was starting up again on Monday, her head aching and her body sore, Emma can’t decide if she should thank or strangle Ruby. Storybrooke is a stopover at best, “…besides what are the odds that I’m ever going to see that woman again?” she thinks to herself, completely tuning Mary-Margaret out, who is busy saying something to her about dinner tonight.  
Emma trudges up the stairs as quietly as she can manage in her hungover state, pushes her temporary door open and drops on her bed face down and is out for the next few hours.


	3. The demise of a once beautiful friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An origin story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi chapter, its not doing my anxiety any favors to be honest. This is likely going to be a 5 chapter story, i will see where i land. This is a filler chapter and its building on the mess to come. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

.....................................................

Regina is staring at herself in the mirror; she has on her favorite dress with matching socks and shoes. Her hair is combed with a ribbon tied around it. She puts on her red coat, she smooths her hands down the front of the coat to make sure everything will be to her mother’s liking. “It’s important to make a good impression” she says as she nods to herself. “Come on Regina, it’s time to leave” says a gentle male voice behind her. She looks away from the mirror towards the voice and she sees her daddy standing in the doorway looking handsome in a grey tailored suit.

  
“You look beautiful, princess” he says as he enters the room, extending his hand for Regina to hold. “Are you excited to meet the latest White?” he asks as they leave the room hand in hand. Regina has known the White family all her life, Mrs White is her godmother and perhaps the kindest woman Regina has encountered in all her 5 years on earth. She always listens to Regina, asks her questions about ponies, school and what she enjoys doing at the moment. All things her mother is not interested in. Secretly Regina is worried that when the woman has a child of her own, she will not be as interested in Regina. She has shared this concern with Mrs. White who has assured her that nothing will change, in fact that Regina should think of the child as a sister of sorts. As an only child that longs for siblings, this is very exciting. She is telling her father as much when they approach the car parked outside with her mother sitting in the back, already unimpressed with Regina and her father for making her wait.  
………………………………….  
The drive is quiet and is over pretty quickly. They ring the door bell and the White’s butler opens the door, the elderly man smiles at Regina, nods at her parents and offers to take their coats which he hands to one of the maids to hang up in the hall closet. He leads them down the hall, to a room Regina has not been in.  
“Oh Eva darling, you look radiant!” says Corah as they walk in, she heads straight for the woman who is sitting in a large bed, nursing a sleeping infant. Regina is always confused by her mother’s displays of affection; they are so rare and are hardly directed at her. Regina watches as her mother reaches for the infant, looks at the bundle for a second before handing her off to her father to hold as she sits down on the chair next to Eva and looks her over.

  
Regina takes this time to look up at her father who is staring longingly at the bundle in his hands. “Let me see daddy, please?” Regina pleads. Henry chuckles quietly, amused by his daughter’s enthusiasm and crouches down so Regina can take a peek at the baby.

  
Regina stretches on her tippy toes and looks into the bundle of blankets to see an angelic face; she smiles as she extends a finger poking the baby’s nose. “She is so pretty daddy, like snow! Can I call her Snow White? Would you like that baby?” she coos, brushing the baby’s cheek. She looks up at her father who is staring at her lovingly and she pleads, “Can I hold her daddy? I will be careful I promise.” Henry looks over to Eva who is talking to Cora; Eva calls Regina over, ignoring Cora’s objections and pats the spot next to her, inviting Regina to sit next to her. “Of course you can hold the baby, just sit next to me and I will show you how.”  
She takes baby Snow and hands her over to Regina, taking her arm and making sure she supports the baby’s head. “Hi baby Snow, my name is Regina. I’m going to be your big sister and when you are older I’m going to show you how to ride ponies and bake cookies and draw pretty pictures. I’m so happy to meet you.”  
All the adults in the room are charmed by the moment, moving forward Regina and baby Snow are inseparable.  
…………………………..  
When Regina is a few days shy of 10 Eva White passes away, 5yr old Snow White - as she has come to be known, is inconsolable. Regina is taken over to their mansion by her father and she and the small girl spend the day chatting quietly to themselves, watching cartoons and making plans to go horse riding. It takes some time but a new normal is established, One where Regina and Snow spend all their free time together. Regina makes good on her promise and teaches Snow about horse riding, baking, she reads to snow and eventually snow recommends her favourite books to Regina. They confide in each other and generally treat each other like sisters.  
…………………………  
At 15 Regina begins to take her horse riding seriously, she starts to compete which requires hours of practise. That is when she meets Daniella, the stable hand’s daughter. At this stage all of Regina’s high school friends have boyfriends; Katherine is forever trying to pair her up with anyone willing which Regina finds offensive. What Regina mistakes as ambition and drive is quickly revealed to be a general disregard for the male species when she sets eyes on Daniella. Very quickly the two fall into a clumsy romance, often sneaking off into the woods when Regina is meant to be practising.

  
Needless to say but the romance is a secret, only Katherine knows and that’s because Regina often uses her as an alibi. All is well until Snow goes searching for Regina one afternoon, they have plans to go to the beach together. Snow happens on Regina and Daniella in the middle of a very heated make out session. “Regina?!” Snow calls out, sounding uncertain. “What are you guys doing? I thought we were going to the beach, are you…kissing?” Regina goes perfectly still, Daniella retches her lips away as if burned. “Mary-Margaret, this isn’t what you think it is ok, I can explain. Just give me a second.” Says Regina, panicking. She begins pacing back and forth cursing under her breath.  
The whole thing is confusing for Snow who is staring at the two girls, “Hey Regina, it’s okay. You have a girlfriend, that’s great. I can’t wait until I can get a boyfriend, daddy says I must wait until I’m 30 but I’m sure he will change his mind when I tell him you are 15 and already have a girlfriend and are doing great at school and winning all your riding competitions.” Says Snow, clearly oblivious to the situation at hand.

  
“Mary- Snow, please… promise you won’t tell anyone ok? My mom will be really mad at me when she finds out, I need some time so I can tell her and daddy. Promise you won’t say anything?” Snow nods reluctantly, she is not accustomed to keeping secrets. She and Regina tell each other everything, in addition she and her daddy do not have any secrets. Her daddy helps her with everything, she is sure that if Regina’s mom were to find out she would be very happy for Regina. Regina is just scared and needs help. She resolves to help Regina like Regina helps her.  
………………………..  
Regina walks into her house; she sees some bags in the hall and assumes her daddy is going on another one of his business trips. She takes off her jacket, takes out her keys and hangs it on the coat rack by the door. She walks over to the hall table with the vase and deposits her keys .She then kneels on her left knee so she can unbuckle her left boot when she hears the click clack of her mother’s stilettos coming down the stairs. She looks up from her crouched position and sees her mother’s stony face and her father walking behind her looking solemn. Regina rises carefully, leaving her boot unbuckled. “Don’t bother taking those boots off Regina, you are taking a trip” says her mother as she reaches the last step.

  
Regina immediately looks to her father, who looks away from her refusing to make eye contact with her ,her heart begins to pound with impending doom. “…A trip to where mother?” she asks, trying hard not to outwardly panic, her mother hates displays of weakness. Cora snarls at her, stepping ever closer, slow like a predator hunting its prey and says, “I had an interesting conversation with Snow White today, the girl was so concerned for you darling.” She rounds the table in the hallway, casually runs a finger across it and lifts it up to her eye for inspection. “She wants you to be happy dear and ultimately I think this trip will make you very happy. You are going to a camp Regina. You can ride your horses and learn how to have the correct desires. You really should thank the dear.” She says. Her face is perfectly calm, smiling with all her teeth bared, this is the most menacing Regina has seen her mother be and a chill runs down her back.

  
Henry never once makes eye contact with her and Regina resigns herself to her fate but vows to never speak to Snow White ever again. All the girl had to do was keep quiet!  
She makes it up the stairs, her left boot still unbuckled. When she walks in, Snow White - no Mary-Margaret White is sitting on her bed smiling at her expectantly. “So how did it go with your parents?” she jumps up from the bed where she has been anxiously awaiting Regina’s return. “Look I know you said I mustn’t say anything but your mom said she wanted to help you! She is sending you to camp so you can ride horses like all the time and become a champ like you wanted to, she didn’t even care that you have a girlfriend! Isn’t that awesome? I bet Danny will give you lots of kisses when you come back from camp with a trophy, she will be so proud of you! I will also be very prou- Regina? What’s wrong?” Snow trails off, finally noticing Regina’s pale face and eyes welling with tears.

  
“Get out!” Regina says, her rage barely contained. Deep down she knows her anger is misdirected but she can’t think straight at this moment. “Get the hell out! …Stupid girl! Your daddy is nothing like my mother! You ruined everything!...why couldn’t you just listen to me? I hate you! I hate you so much! Get out and don’t ever come back!” Regina says, tears now finally streaming down her face.  
Snow looks at Regina on the floor and is overcome with sorrow. “Regina, I was trying to help you I promise! Please don’t be mad at me, you are my sister. Please! Regina…Regina please, Regina…” pleads the girl.  
…………………………………..  
“Regina, Um…Ms. Mills. This is your new student, David’s niece. Emma, this is your new English Teacher…” says Mary-Margaret.

  
“Regina…” says Emma, face quickly draining of blood as she stares at the woman in front of her whose smile goes from warm and welcoming to non-existent in a matter of seconds.

  
“Fuck…” Emma quietly murmurs, next to a confused Mary-Margaret.  
……………………………

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you walked into my classroom unexpectedly, what the hell do i do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in other words...
> 
> its a filler yo.

Regina Mills is not a drama queen, not by any stretch of any imagination.

She is the calm in a storm, the logic behind all plots and always clear eyed in the face of uncertainty…but then again, Regina has never slept with a student before so this is not only new but also unexpected territory she finds herself in. And it’s hot. This new territory is hot and clammy and small. She needs to crawl out of herself and get out of this new place. This is what happens in her head silently while she stares at Emma expectantly with slight confusion.

“Do I know you dear?” she asks, doing her best impression of an English teacher that’s never been so vile as to bed her student. “Um no, I’ve just heard Mary-Margaret mention you before when talking to David” comes the stuttered response. Regina turns to a terrified Snow, who seems to be shrinking before her very eyes. She raises one perfectly plucked eye brow and hums. “I see. “ she turns to the front of the class, all of whom have taken the time to either chit chat quietly to themselves or bury their faces in their phones, a habit Regina works hard to discourage in all her classes.

She claps her hands twice to get their attention; they all immediately stop what they are doing and face the front, with the exception of one student. Regina is quiet until the distracted student notices the silence around her, looks up and quickly locks and puts her phone away. Snow takes this time to slip out of the class, escaping Regina’s wrath. “See me after class Ms. Lewis”, the rest of the class erupts in laughter.

“Yes well, class! We have a new student joining us, Ms. Emma Swan! I trust you will all be welcoming and helpful to Ms. Swan, she is already a semester behind and I have no doubt she will need the assistance. Ms. Swan, you may find a sit.”

…………………………………………………………

The bell rings, signalling the end to one of the worst classes Emma has ever been in and she once got her period during a class while wearing white jeans in the dead of summer with nary a cardigan to be found for miles! Emma spent the whole class in a daze; trust her to blow up her life even before she’s set foot onto school grounds. She takes her time packing up, she needs to speak to Reg- Ms. Mills before her next class. The woman pretended to not remember her earlier, but she definitely noticed the look of recognition before she decided to ignore her. Emma doesn’t do lies, her mother spent months lying to her about her health before she finally told her the truth and how bad it really was so Emma believes in total and uncomfortable honesty.

The girl who was texting in class earlier rushes to Ms. Mills’ desk and begins what sounds like a very rushed and panicked apology. “Im sorry Ms. Lewis but the rules are very clear, im giving you detention for the next two days. Let me not catch you on your phone in my class again or you can kiss your social life good bye.” The girl scampers away, dropping papers as soon as she is outside the door.

This seems as good a time as any to approach the woman, Emma thinks to herself. She does so tentatively; the woman appears to be rather formidable from what she has noticed from the people around her. She walks slowly, putting swagger into each step (she is not even sure why), hands in her back pockets she stands in front of the scowling woman.

“soooo…fancy meeting you here.” She tries for casual. “No” is all Regina says, sounding stern. “Wha-? Regina, we need to talk about this. Look I know this is unexpected, trust me I wasn’t planning on seeing you again but – “

“Let me stop you right there, first of all its Ms. Mills, second? You lied to me. You lied and entrapped me and now im in danger of losing my job so we will not be doing anything suggested by you. You are a student and I am your teacher, I see no reason for us to ever interact unless its regarding your homework. Are we clear Ms. Swan? Now leave before you’re late for your next class. “Says Regina, not pausing to hear Emma’s defence or explanation. Feeling thoroughly chastised, Emma walks out of the room and immediately realises she has no idea where her next class is. She blows out a breath, puts her backpack on the floor and begins searching for her class schedule thinking the day couldn’t possibly be worse.

…………………………………………………………

She is breathing heavily, her breast parted…chest rising and falling as she grinds up against the body on top of her. She is so close, she just needs a few more thrusts and she will get her release but she is being taunted. “Not yet” says the voice, teeth biting into her earlobe and soothing that same lobe with the tip of the tongue. She feels like there are a million hands touching her all at the same time, she has no sense of time, this feels both brief and like an eternity all the same time and she craves release. She needs it, she has earned it and she must have it.

“Not yet” the voice says again. A denial, “do I need to tie you down?” it asks, taunting her.

She shoots up from the bed, wet and frustrated. She is dreaming. She is remembering. She dreamt about the night she spent with Emma. Emma Swan, her student. “Get a grip Regina, its bad enough you slept with a child. You don’t need to debase yourself any further by dreaming about the encounter too. She thinks, the voice sounding suspiciously like Cora Mills’ voice.

She throws the covers away from her and gets up. She walks to the kitchen and gets a drink of water by the sink, looking out the window. Her oven clock says its 3am in the morning. She runs a hand over her face and tries to shake the dream away. She goes back into her room feeling certain she wont be able to fall back asleep again. She takes her laptop with her into bed, pulls up YouTube and types in cute cats and kittens and falls into a YouTube hole of cutesy videos. Across town, Emma Swan is enjoying dreams of her own.

…………………………………………….


End file.
